The Enochian Prophecy
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: Artimes and Serenity Blaine were two sisters with a deep love for Supernatural. They were somewhat happy with their lives, but they longed for the thrill and excitement of an adventure. Little did they know that they were about to be dropped into a world full of monsters, fighting for their lives and finding love along the way. *Co-written with matthewcortes93* *Dean/OC, Sam/OC*


Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome to the very first chapter of The Enochian Prophecy! Now this story is indeed a Supernatural story. After much deliberation and a lot of laughs, Matt and I were able to knock out the first episode Lazarus Rising, which is the first episode of Season Four and the arrival of the angels.

Note: Serenity aka Ren is Matt's OC and Artimes aka Artz is my OC.

Another Note: Neither Matt or myself own Supernatural or anything we make references to.

With that being said, on with the show and let the insanity begin!

* * *

Chapter One: In The Beginning

* * *

 _A woman with crimson red hair and sapphire blue eyes raced through the darkened woods, running from something that she did not comprehend. The ginger hid behind a tree, her breathing shallow and rapid. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. It felt like she was running forever, but at the same time, she felt like she shouldn't be running at all. That there was nothing to be afraid of in the first place._

 _"Prepare." A deep baritone voice echoed through the forest._

 _She stiffened, her body tensing and shifting into 'Fight or Flight' mode._

 _"Prepare for what and who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked fear coursing through her system._

 _"Destiny is calling to you and your sister. You must answer its call." The voice answered almost solemnly._

 _"I hate to break it to you, but Ren and I make our own destinies and will not have our actions dictated by another." She snapped very annoyed by the idea of someone else calling the shots for her life._

 _She took off running again, easily missing the raised roots and large stones._

 _"You cannot escape your destiny, Artz, no matter how hard you try." The voice countered like he was pleading with her._

 _She skidded to a halt when a bright light shined in her face. She blocked the brightness with her right hand and squinted at the light. There, in the sky, was some type of symbol, glowing with a bright blue light. Her eyes widened as she recognized the symbol. It was an Enochian sigil, the lost language of the angels, but what did it have to do with her and her sister?_

 _"The time fast approaches and you must be ready." The deep baritone warned like he was right behind her and whispering into her ear, sending shivers down her spine as a result._

 _The light grew brighter and brighter as the wind picked up and swirled around her. She screamed when it felt like her entire body was burning from the inside out._

* * *

Artimes bolted upright out of her bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat. She had been having strange dreams for the last few weeks and it was really weighing down on her mental state. The dreams always filled her with such a sense of foreboding and danger. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before dragging herself out of bed. She took a long hot shower, knowing it would be the last one she would get for a while.

Her crazy but very lovable younger sister, Serenity aka Ren, had decided that her elder sister did not get enough sunlight and booked them a camping trip to Silver Rock Ridge about forty five miles away from their house. Once through with her shower, she packed her duffel bag and stored away her laptop in its carrier. She also took the liberty of packing a few items which had no function for a camping trip.

She then exited her room to discover her blonde haired, emerald eyed sister was practically glued to the television set, a dreamy expression on her face as she stared at the badass that was Castiel.  
Both sisters were huge fans of the hit TV series, Supernatural. Each sibling had laid claim to at least one of the Winchester brothers and were really huge fans of the angels, Castiel and Gabriel.

Ren had studied every monster and hunting guide she could find and Artz was an expert with spells and lore. The ginger had even gone so far as to learn Enochian and how to draw the sigils. All of their research into the realm of Supernatural was stored on the elder sibling's laptop, including all the episodes, transcripts, books, and guides.

"You're drooling, Ren." Artimes commented smirking.

"Can you blame me? Cas is so cool!" Her sister exclaimed beaming.

"Come on. We need to get Silver Rock...unless you don't want to go camping anymore?" The ginger replied.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out it that easily, Miss Night Owl!" Ren countered jumping up from the couch and grabbing her stuff.

The elder Blaine laughed and pushed her younger sister out the door. They climbed into their car which just so happened to be a nineteen sixty seven Chevrolet Impala. It had taken Artz years to save up enough money to buy it. It took almost a year to learn everything needed to repair and maintain the vehicle themselves.

The pair drove the forty five miles to get to their destination, met their guide who oddly enough was named Sam, and proceeded to trek their way through the woods. Around nightfall, their guide told them to make camp. He went off to gather wood while Artz was having a major bout of déjà vu. She picked up her duffel and her laptop bag and started walking away from camp. Ren picked up her stuff and chased after her.

"Artz, where are you going? Sam said to make camp." Ren asked finally catching up to her.

"Ren, I've been here before." Artz answered a confused expression on her face.

"Artz, we've never been to Silver Rock Ridge before or in a forest for that matter." The younger Blaine replied wondering what was going on with her sister.

"But I have been here before. I know this place. This way!" The elder Blaine countered running further into the darkened forest.

The blonde haired woman raced after her elder sibling, trying not to trip on raised roots and the occasional rock. The sisters ran for what seemed like forever. They had to have traversed at least two miles from their camp site. The ginger finally slid to a halt, her breathing rapid from the exertion.

"This is it." She said softly, looking at the sky, "But where's the sigil?"

"What...sigil?" Ren asked out of breath and practically hunched over, "I really need to work out more."

"Niis adagita ol." Artz called out.

"What are you…?" Ren started.

Both sisters were blinded by a bright blue light, making them shield their eyes from the intensity.

"You have come. Now is the time." The deep baritone voice from her dream stated, almost joyful in his tone.

"Time for what?" Ren demanded as the wind picked up around them.

"Your destinies await you, Artimes and Serenity. Do not be afraid...for you are going home." The voice answered.

The light grew brighter and brighter until both sisters screamed, their insides feeling like they were on fire. With one final pulse of light, the sisters vanished from the forest, never to return to the world they grew up in, but a greater adventure awaited them; a world full of monsters, epic battles waged between angels and demons, and two brothers who would change their lives forever.

* * *

Lady A: That's it! Chapter One: In The Beginning is over and done with! Talk about epic! That had to be one of my best opening chapters ever! Now leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Two: Welcome to Supernatural! Stay tuned!

* * *

 _Sneak Preview_

* * *

 _Bobby: *sighs heavily* I still don't believe it.  
_

 _Artz: We know. How do you think we feel? We just dropped into a world we thought was purely fictional and now it is reality. We don't know what we can say and what we can't, what we can change and what can't be changed, but we will do everything in our power to save as many as we can.  
_

 _Bobby: *sarcastically* My heroes. *picks up a bottle of scotch but Artz snatches it from him*  
_

 _Artz: Starting with you. From now on, you are on a strict low alcohol diet and you'll be getting three well balanced and nutritional meals a day, along with regular exorcise and new training regiments.  
_

 _Bobby: Who made you the boss of my life, idjit?!  
_

 _Ren: We did. You need to be fit as a fiddle for the events to come.  
_

 _Artz: You have to be on the top of your game, Bobby Singer, and we are going to make certain of that. *smirking*_

* * *

Lady A: That's it for the preview! The reason it is in script format is because I was too lazy to change it over. See ya later, dearies! *disappears with a fluttering of wings*


End file.
